


Grovel

by darthkylorevan



Series: Kylux drabbles/prompt fills [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Begging, Hux is annoyed at Kylo what's new, Kylo done fucked up, M/M, begging for forgiveness, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthkylorevan/pseuds/darthkylorevan
Summary: hey look another prompt from tumblr!pangolinpirateasked for “I came here to explain what happened, and I’m not leaving until you listen.” and kylux so here we are!!yeah still not sure how i feel about this one but i'm beyond the point of caring, honestly. i still kinda like it though!





	Grovel

**Author's Note:**

> hey look another prompt from tumblr! [pangolinpirate](http://pangolinpirate.tumblr.com) asked for “I came here to explain what happened, and I’m not leaving until you listen.” and kylux so here we are!!
> 
> yeah still not sure how i feel about this one but i'm beyond the point of caring, honestly. i still kinda like it though!

“What in all hell do you think you are doing?” **  
**

“Keeping you here.”

“And why, pray tell, are you doing it like this?”

Kylo was sitting in his lap. Or rather, straddling him, keeping enough pressure there to prevent him from getting up; Hux was sure that the full weight of him on his lap would be crushing. He’d admit to being a little–only a little–impressed with Ren’s ability to hold himself in a near sitting position as it was sure to be a pain in his thighs and calves.

“Because I need to explain what happened and I’m not leaving until you listen.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.” Hux’s patience was wearing thin, as were the painkillers he’d taken to ease his headache, though he was sure that Kylo’s presence didn’t help that. Why the man had to come confront him at work of all places..

“You’ve been avoiding me.”

“Hmm, I wonder why that is.” Sarcasm laced his voice as he looked up at Ren, glaring into the brown eyes that looked down at him, always so open, so easy to read, so caring–no. None of that. He couldn’t think of that, not when he was supposed to be angry at this giant man-child he called his boyfriend. Hux cursed the fact that Kylo was so well known at his work that they’d allowed him into the office without checking for his permission.

“Look, I’m sorry. Hux, I…I don’t know what I was doing, what I was thinking. I’m sorry.”

“You call that an apology?” Hux couldn’t quite contain his anger, not this time. He generally prided himself on keeping a tight lid on the irritation that followed him on a near daily basis, what with his coworkers not nearly being on the same caliber as he was, their duties usually falling on his own shoulders when they couldn’t keep up. But this…Never had he once been late on a deadline and now…now he would have to stay up much too late for too many days in a row and it was all thanks to Kylo. He was near ready to pull his hair out.

“No, I know it’s not good, but, pumpkin, please?” The ridiculous man had the gall to look at him with that kicked-puppy look. That one he’d always had a tough time resisting. Coupled with that ridiculous pet name Kylo insisted on calling him…

Hux relaxed in the chair, fight gone out of him. He was still upset, of course, but he just couldn’t resist his boyfriend, for whatever reason, even if he was the source of most of his troubles. But it wasn’t the end of the world…it wasn’t like he didn’t nearly always take on more workload than necessary. He had just hoped to be ahead of the curve on this project, but apparently one should hope such a thing when letting your boyfriend borrow your computer.

“I hate you,” he mumbled, looking to the side, not wanting to face the look of triumph that was sure to be there if he continued to look up at him.

“No you don’t,” Kylo chirped, fingers brushing along his jaw before they tilted his chin up, their eyes meeting. He gave Hux that ridiculous lopsided grin he’d fallen in love with then leaned down to press their lips together. Hux’s hands uncrossed from his chest to rest at Kylo’s hips.

“Fine, but you get to help me.” Hux told him after pulling back, trying, and failing, to keep a stern look on his lips. Instead, they curled into a soft smile as he leaned his head against Kylo’s warm chest, listening to the heartbeat that pounded there. His boyfriend was infuriatingly incompetent at times, but for some reason, Hux was crazy for him.

“I suppose this would be a bad time to mention I found your backup drive…?”

“You have one second to get off me and start grovelling.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [here](http://darthkylorevan.tumblr.com)  
> twitter: [here](http://twitter.com/darthkylorevan)


End file.
